tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 7 - Double Click
Double Click is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the seventh episode in Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets. During this adventure, the player is taught the language of crab from Rookie. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 6 - Hot Bottle and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 6. Plot The adventure starts with Aunt Arctic assigning the player with a mission: learn from Rookie. She states that despite his incident with the hot sauce reservoir, he has the ability to speak crab, and that every chance to get an edge of Herbert should be taken. The player must then go to the small island in the southwest corner of Coconut Cove, where Rookie is waiting. There, he is waiting with a projector screen. He states that he is excited to teach, and that crab is an easy language to learn. Rookie turns on the projector, and it displays two crabs, one jumping. He then says crabs say "hi" by jumping, and tells the player to try it. After doing so, Rookie teaches how to speak in crab, and shows two crabs using emojis on the screen, and says that crabs speak in emojis, and the player should answer his questions using emojis. Rookie proceeds to ask if the player if they are a penguin. However, regardless of which emoji is used to answer, Rookie claims he needs to give the "right" emojis, and gives the player a set of crab emojis to use. The question must be answered again, this time with one of the crab emojis. If the player uses the yes emoji, Rookie comments that he "should have asked if you're a crab", and if answered with the no emoji, comments "you're already thinking like a crab. Great!" Regardless of which of the two is used, the teaching moves on, and Rookie explains how crabs ask questions and ask for things. He shows a crab using a heart and crab question mark emoji onscreen, and says they use the question emoji, and the picture crab is "asking if you're a friend". Then, the projector displays a crab using a cake and crab exclamation mark emoji, which Rookie explains means the crab wants a cake. He asks the player to ask for a fishdog in crab, which is done by using the fishdog emoji and crab question emoji simultaneously, which can be done through the chat bar, instead of the emoji menu. After doing so, Rookie congratulates the player on being able to speak crab, but is hungry, and requests the player go to the Foodtrekker to buy some fishdogs. After arriving there at the boardwalk, Klutzy the crab is sitting on the Trekker's treads. Rookie then tells the player to try talking to him, which must be initiated by jumping to say hello. Klutzy asks if the player is a friend, and after responding with the crab yes emoji, Klutzy is delighted and asks if the player is royalty. Rookie says crabs are scared of royalty. The player has to respond with the crab no emoji. Klutzy is once again delighted, and asks for the pizza. Aunt Arctic states Klutzy should be won over, which will aid the cause in stopping Herbert. He then must be given a slice of pizza, but before he can eat it, he gets a call from Herbert, telling him to get back to base immediately. He runs away, but drops a note, which is a checklist containing the lines "Polish voltaic ray", "Water the ferns", "Infect Aunt Arctic's computer with virus", and "Get pizza", with only the last one not checked off. Aunt Arctic is annoyed that Herbert installed a virus, but thanks the player and Rookie for getting this intel, and states that she will have Gary check the system. The player then receives 50 coins and 150 green XP. Names in other languages